Total Drama Island Sibblings
by kattklb
Summary: hey...umm...first story...dont know what to write. err...I dont own tdi/tda/tdwt...uhhh...enjoy? cpmplete!
1. Chapter 1

"Krista!" Trent shouted by me ear. "Wake up! Its time to go!"  
"But I dont want to." I growled.  
"Sam and cody will be there."  
I hopped out of bed and ran to my closet to change into some more p.j. Yea, I wear alot more than I wear clothes. But who really cares?  
I ran downstairs. "Coffee, coffee, coffee! French Vanilla Coffe!" I was shouting as I entered the kitchen.  
"Sorry, Krista." Trent said. "But Cody and Sam are on their way here. You have no time to get your coffee." Just then, someone honked the horn outside. I grabbed my bag and ran out to see the car. But it wasnt a car, it was a limo. Sam had her face smoched against the window. I threw my things in the trunk and climbed in next to sam.  
"Was that you driving?" I asked.  
"No, it was Cody. I scared him and he went all crazy." She laughed.  
"Cody, can we stop at Starbucks or something?" I asked. "I missed my French Vanilla Coffee, and i really really really rea-"  
"Yes, we can stop there." Cody cut me off and drove away.  
Trent was sitting across from us. Sam kept poking me. "Poke."  
"Poke."  
"Poke."  
"Poke."  
"Poke."  
"Ok! Enough!" Trent shouted at us.  
I looked at him with my googly eyes, my puppydog face is what everyone calls it. "Im sorry for yelling."  
I took out my MP3 and started singing along with it. "Lets punch, captain crunch then we'll eat his face for lunch." I shouted.  
Sam joined me in singing. "Fly a kite, drink some sprite, till we go to sleep tonight!"  
"Stop singing!" Cody shouted as we pulled into the parking lot, drive thru, and ordered. We drove away, and I drank my coffee while Sam ate her chocolate bar and crissont. We picked up Gwen and Noah. Gwen sat next to Trent and Noah sat on the other side of Sam.  
"One day we're friends forever!" I shouted.  
"Next day we're friends for never!" Sam shouted.  
"I say!"  
"You say!"  
"We're bestfriends!"  
"I say!"  
"You say!"  
"Till the end!"  
"Shut up!" Everyone in the car shouted at us.  
"Fine." We said and took out my laptop. We youtubed the songs we wanted to scream, and we blasted them.  
"Hey Krista?" Gwen asked. "Could you turn that down a bit?"  
"But...I dont want toooo!" I said, laughing. It was 1:30 in da mornin.  
"Krista, go to sleep." Trent said, taking my laptop when i wasnt looking.  
"Fine." I said, moving through the limo. I sat next to Cody. He was still awake. Sam and Noah were sleeping. And we rented a limo driver to drive us through a few states.  
"Tired yet?" He asked.  
"Kinda." I said, yawning.  
I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. A few minutes later Cody put his arm around me and rested his head on mine. "Night." I herd him say before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived at the air port. This will be my first season on this show. Trent, Noah, Cody, and Gwen have already been on teh show. How fun? I watched what they did to my brother and his friends. I dont think i want to be on the season.

"Umm...this is a plane." Sam said.

"Umm...this is a plane." Sam said.

"Yea, so?" Trent asked.

"She has a fear of flying." Cody said.

"And Canadians." Sam finished.

"Thats...wierd."

Sam and i nodded.

"Why are you nodding?"

"Cause I agree." I said.

Some people attacked Sam, then Chris showed up and we all got on the plane. I was listening to The Maine and There For Tommrrow. I was lipsinging. "Girl, what are you doing?"

I looked up and reconized Chef from total drama. Hes the cook, again? Great. "Listening to music. What are YOU doing?"

He looked at me then nodded, as if saying, your an okay kid. I sat in a seat by teh window, next to no one. I took out my laptop and started to write more poems. Someone sat next to me. I looked up and realized it was the jerk Justin. I looked back down and kept typeing. He looked at me, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I replyed, not looking up from my laptop.

"It looks to me like your typeing randomly." He joked.

I sighed and shut my laptop. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just wanted to talk to a pretty girl like yourself."

Pretty? Me? "Get a life."

"Hey, eh, leave her alone, eh?" No, not that annoying voice.

Justin got up and sat somowhere else. But Eziekel sat down. "Hey. How are you, eh?"

"Just leave." I opened my laptop again and started typeing.

"Whatcha typeing, eh?"

"None of your buisness, eh?" I copyed his accent.

"Thats not very nice, aey."

"Guys." Trent stood up in the back. "Leave her alone."

Eziekiel got up and walked over to a diffrent seat. I went back to typeing.

It was the middle of the night. Trent was playing his guitair and I was playing mine. We were both singing. It was a song we wrote. Its called, "Give it your best." "So just dont give up, just dont give in, give it your best." we sang. Everyone was clapping their hands and cheering.

When we finished, I went and sat back down in my seat. I pulled out a book and started reading. Cody sat next to me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to get a chapter in before I go to sleep." I answered, not looking up from the book.

"What are you reding?"

I lifted up the book so he could read the title. "Kissed By an Angel. Its a really good book, but I didnt think it would be all about angels. But it is."

Cody laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes and closed the book. I opened the blinds on my window and watched the night fly right past me...get it? Fly? Haha, yea i dont get it eaither. Haha.

I woke up with my head on Codys shoulder, he was listening to my i-pod and was on my laptop. Why my things? Because i let him use them. My i-pod. And on my laptop and ot his own user to long onto, since mine needs a password and I dont want to tell him it. I closed eyes and streched out my arms, yawning. Cody took out the head phones, closed the laptop, and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled and moved a stray strand of hair from my face. He kissed my nose and got up.

"Whe-?"

He placed a finger to my lips and smiled. I went to follow him, but He guestured for me not too. When he got back he was holding a mug of tea and a doughnut. "You were mumbling in you sleep."

"I was?" I asked, comfused. The last time I talked in my sleep was when I was 11, and only when I had sleepovers.

"Yea." He laughed a little. "you were saying, 'screw my coffee, get me tea with 3 spoons of sugar, and a doughnut. A jelly one!' Then you were saying, 'Cody, where are you?'"

I looked at him, taking a sip from the tea mug. I closed my eyes. "Whats wrong?"

I opened them, looking at cody. "Nothin, I just cant remember when the last time I had tea. It so good." I closed my eyes again. Why did I ever switch to Coffee?

Sam was jumping around the plane, being herself, her usual if she is afraid of planes, she seems to be forgetting about it. We were landing in Canada, which she is afraid of their people...wouldnt that be Ezekiel? Hmmm, maybe Ill talk to him.

We landed and I got in line behing Duncan, and Infront of Justin. No one I knew was near, I was pushed in line. "Hey, watch it."

They kept pushing me foward, makeing me get off the plane and stand with them. But I stood by the plane, waiting for my brother. He was the last on off, him and the group I know. Trent grabbed my hand and lead my by the others. He was also holding Gwens, and Cody was holding my hand. Noah and Sam were holding hands, and the oter person holding sams hand was Gwen. We all walked to the others and stood in the line by Chris and Chef. He looked at Sam and I. "Ahh, I see you did bring your sibblings."

"Yea." Trent said, pulling me infront of him and Cody doing the same. "Just dont hurt them."

"Yea." Cody said, "If you hurt my little sister, ill hurt your face!"

Chris and Chef lead us through the places and the way things will work. Eventually Trent let go of my hand and walked off with Gwen to talk with some others. Noah and Sam were still holding hands, and Cody got dragged away by Sirria. So I was alone, on this giantic island. I look around, looking for the until I find a gigiantic rock wall. I grin at myself before grabbing a rope from my bag and tied it around my waist beofre throwing it up the cliff until it caught on something. I began climbing up the wall, ballaying myself. When I reach the middle I look down and see everyone looking up at me...Glad I dont wear skirts. Cody, Trent, Gwen, and Sam were giving me the thumbs up. COurtney was shouting for me to come down before i hurt myself. I flicked her off and kept climbing. I reached the top and turned around to hear everyone cheering. Chris grabbed a blowhorn "Krista, that was going to be the first challange. Someone on your team was suppsed to pick someone to clumb the wall and whoever reaches it first wins...But now I have to fine a new challange."

I grinned and stood on the edge of the cliff backwards. I fell and caught the rope right before i hit the floor. "Wedgie!" I shouted, laughing at myself and courtney.

She ran over to me, "Are you okay? Do you know how stupid that was? You could have killed yourself sicne you didnt have the proper equiptment! I should know, im a C.I.T, and because you re on my team, im in charge of you. Dont eve-"

"Shove a poll up your ass." I said, walking away and higfiveing everyone else.

"Kristas on our team, not yours, Courtney." Trent said. "She has to be on my team. Im in charge of her."

I looked at him. "Dont make me tell you to shove a poll up your ass, too." I crossed my arms. "No one is in charge of me. Never. Im in charge of myself. Now, im gonna climb that cliff, anyone who tries to stop me will get a poll up their ass." Adn with this I walked away. People followed me. I reconized them as Geoff, Dunca, Jusin, D.J, Cody, and Harold. I heard them talking. "Shes so hot." "Strong." "Aborable." "Kick-ass." "Shes my girlfriend. So dont try anythign." That last one came from cody. I turned around and walked over to him.

I linked my arm around his and we kept walking. The others watched as we held hands and he kissed my cheeck. I could feel their mouths drop.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the girls side of the cabbing, claimed a bunk, and started to unload my things into it.I climbed up the ladder with my bad and took out my blanket. My skull blanket. I layed it down and took my pillow and put it over it. I reached into my bag and grabbed my lambie and placed it on my pillow. I put my bag on the shelf right above my bunk, took out my laptop and put it under the pillow. All done, yay! Sam claimed the bunk under mine and Gwen had the one that was over next to us.

Trent, Cody, and Noah walked into the cabin right when I finidhed putting my p.j shirt on. Goodness, that was close. "Gwen." Trent walked over to her. "Since your the only girl in her that knows sam and krista, we need you to look after them."

She nodded.

"We're not saying be in charge of them," Cody pointed out, "we're just saying look out for them. Sam has an issue falling asleep."

"And Krista has an issue staying asleep." Trent finished.

"Guys, i know. They have slep over before." Gwen said, laughing at them. "They'll be perfectly fine. Trust me."

And we were fine...for half of the night.

I woke up to see if Sam was awake, she wasnt in her bunk. I was going to ask if I could sleep with her because I had a nightmare. I walked over to Gwens bunk. "Gwen, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sam is already in here." she said. "Ask Bridgette, im sure she wouldnt mind."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked across the cabin to bridgette. "Bridgette." I said, shakeing her shoulder. "I had a nightmare."

"You did?" She asked, sitting up. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

"Please." I nodded.

She scooted over for me and I climbed in with her and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to a loud horn. "Meet me in the mess hall for your first challange!" chris shouted.

I sat up and so did everyone else. "Thanks, Bridgette."

"No problem." She smiled at me. "I have nightmares all the time, but no one lets me sleep with them."

"Well, you can alwasy ask me." I said and got up.

I walkec over to my bunk and changed under my covers. Once I had on my climbing pants and t-shirt, I jumped off my bunk and grabbed my hoodie. I slip it voer my head, grabbed my I-pod, and walked out. Sam caught up to me and we walked intot eh mess hall together. We found seats next to Trent, Noah, and Cody. "Sleep well?" They asked Gwen sat next to Trent.

"We had nightmares." Sam said. "And I got to sleep with Gwen, I dont know what Krista did, though."

They all looked at me. "I got to sleep with bridgette(lol, that sounds wrong. but its not suppused to)." I shrugged my shulder.

"Everyone!" Chris said, walking into the mess hall. "Pick one person! Ill tell you your challange once you picked someone. Everyone on my team agreed to pick me, and everyone on the other team picked Duncan. Strong guy VS super strong girl. Perfect. "Well, Krista, Duncan, you'll be rock climbing. It didnt suprise me that you guys picked them, pick the strongest person on teh team. Kinda odvious. Anyway, meet me at eh rock wall in 5!"

We finished scarfign down our food and met him there.

"On your marks, get set! GO!" Chris shouted and Duncan and I raced up the wall.

Since I was smaller than him, it was eaiser to hold myself up. Yea, we had on real ballays, but the ballayer doesnt hold you up, you hold yourself up. Trent was ballaying me. Geoff was ballaying Duncan. I grabbed onto a rock and it fell, and suddenly Iwas dangling from one of my arms. Everyone on my team started freaking. "Thanks for believing in me!" I shouted at them scarcastly. I grabbed another rock with my other hand, founplaces for my feet to go into, and kept climbing. I beat Duncan to teh top,by about a miniute. I WON! My team cheered. I turned around a smiled. Then I saw some flashes. I looked around and saw some reporters taking pictures. I narrowed my eyes and flicked them off. Chris shooed them away. I climbed back down, and everyone on our team hugged me.

Our team was rewarded with a 5 star dinner under the stars. Cody and I sat by eachother by the lake, and I had a glass of 'sparkling water bevrage' which is the only think I drink besides coffe and tea. It was blueberry Pomegranate flavored. Codys only 2 years older than me, but trent treats me like a baby. Cause im his babysis, i guess. Cody took my glass and took a sip. "How can you drink this?" He asked.

I took it back. "Like this." I took a gulp and swollowed it. "Here, now you try."

He laughed at me. "Thats not what I ment. I ment it tastes bad."

I shrugged. "I like it. It tates great."

I got up and walked to the table where the food was, grabbed some corn and paratoes and sat back down.

I was on my laptop, its 4:00 in the morning, and we have no challange today, yay. I saw Sam get out of her bunk. "Sammy!" I whispered at her. She jumped, the looked up at me.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked, climbing the ladder and looking at my laptop screen.

"I could as you teh same thing." I said and closed it. I layed down on my pillows. "I couldnt sleep. Are you sleeping there?"

Sam layed down. "I guess."

I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was up in my bunk, reading a book. Justin walked in. Im alone with him agaain. "Hello Krista." He climbed up the ladder, and sat ontop of me.

"Get off!" I yelled at him as he started takeing off my shirt. He stuffed it in my mouth. Then he slid off my jeans and thew them on the floor.

"If you would have just agreed to teh alliance." he said, "This wouldnt have happened." He took off his clothes and layed down ontop of me. Tears sprang from my eyes, and Ithought, this is how my virgenty is stolen? this is how I loose it? He started to kiss my neck, my nose, my eyes...he trails down and kissed my collor bone. I started screaming through the shirt stuffed in my mouth. Trent, Sam, and Cody rush in with Gwen and Noah close behind them. Trent and Codys eyes blazed. Trent grabbed Justin and fling him off the bed and onto teh ground. He kicked him in the side, and sam joined in. Cody rushed over to me, and up the ladder. I spit the shirt out and cryed into his chest. I didnt even bother putting back on my shirt and pants. Cody covered me up with a blanket. Gwen and Noah stood by my bunk asking my questions that I was too uset to answer. Finally, Tren and Noah dragged out Justins body and threw it on the ground.

"He-he-he he tr-ied to r-r-ape me." I choked out, cryinmore into cody.

Trent had tears in his eyes, and I know he wanted to kill Justin.

They all finally left, but Cody stayed. I had my shirt and pants bak on. I was still crying, and Cody was still holding me. I cryed until I fell asleep.

CHALLANGE! It sucks, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Noah, D.J, Lindsey, and Eva got voted off. So its just Me, Sam, Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, and Izzt are left. And on top af all that, Chris and Chef are treating us even crapier. Duncan, Me, Sam, Geoff, and Izzy have an alliance. So...long story short, Tyler got voted off. And long story short again, we're going to have to start voteing off eachother, so we broke the alliance. But Sam and I have a new alliance. Go us!

...Long story short, I got voted off...Actually, i voted myself off. Sam was gone, and I told everyone to vote me off. Woot woot! So im here at plas-day-losers with everyone. Hanging out at teh pool with Cody. He was 'tanning'...more like burning. And Trent and Gwen were shareing a pool chair. Gwen was sitting in Trents lap, and she had her head resting back on his chest. Noah and Sam were in the pool. Noah wa holding Sam like a baby. Sam was giggleing, which she does alot. They were swimming. "Really Cody, your getting pink."

He looked at me. "Am not."

I poked him.

"Owe!" He said, grabbing my finger.

"Told you." I snickkered.(now I want a snickers). I got up from my chair and sat next to him. He smiled and put his arm around me, winceing as he did. "Come on, you need to get out of the sun."

Trent was sitting lone by the pool at midnight. "Trent?" I asked, walking twords him. He looked like he head been crying. "Whats wrong?"

He looked up and wiped his sleeve across his eyes. "Nothin...Gwen and I had a fight."

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Im sorry. What was it about?"

"It...it was stupid, really. We were just sitting there and then Gwen said something about you that I didnt think was very funny. She called you retarded."

I smiled, "Well lets face it, i kinda am. But you dont need to be sticking up for me all the time. I cant stick up for myself. What happened after that?" I stopped smileing when i realized my trying to cheer him up failed.

"I told her not to call you that," He sighed, "and then she said it was a joke, then I said it wasnt funny. Then we started argueing and now shes mad at me." He shook his head. "I knew falling head over heels was not good. And now look at me!"

"Just go apoligize. You love her Trent. You havent told eachother yet, but you do. I see the way you act when your with her. The way you walk and talk is diffrent. Tell hr your sorry, that you love her, and that you want to be hers."

"I should." He stood up and walked over to teh door to the inside, "and one more thing, Krista?"

I stood up, "Yea?"

"You realy are retarded."

I smiled at him. "I already know that! But thanks for the info!" What a wonderful brother/sister moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Wouldnt you know it, Gwen and Trent walked in holding hands the next morning. And Noah and Sam were making out. Cody and I had our arms around each other.

I guess I should tell you who won. Tyler won. Yea, suppriseing, right? But, it doesnt really matter. And if I learned one thing from this expirence, its that the only thing you need to win is family and friends. So i really won, in my own way. Hahah, did I just say something serious?

Anyway, the thing I learned was that no matter how much you wanna win something, you cant win anything without your loved ones. Haha, again.

"Hey you!" Cody poked me in the sides, making me jump.

"Hey," I said, smileing. "Whats up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see your smile." He smiled at me, making me smile. "There it is."

We're at a party. Tylers party. As it turns out, Tyler and I got along great on the show. And he only invited the ones he got close to. Which was Me, Cody, Sam, Trent, Noah, Harold, LaShawanna, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsey(of course), Duncan, D.J, Gwen, and Beth. So im hangin out in the back of the party, watching TV. Tyler was playing last season episodes. And i probably looked full of myself, because I kept watching the episodes. Yea, i could be social, but really, the music in here giving me a headach and i dont feel like being social when i have a head ach. But other than that, TIME TO PAAARTYYY! "Whats up?"

"Just hanging over here." I said shrugging, "No that much."

"Why dont you come and enjoy the party?"

"You know, I think I will." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor... I dont dance. I cant, I choose not to. But something told me to let losoe and just party! Cody started danceing, and he is a pretty good dancer. I caught sight of Trent ad Gwen danceing together. And Sam danceing, but Noah jsut standing akwardly watching. I danced, copying Codys moves. "Your a pretty good dancer."

"I learned from Trent," He replyed. I looked over and saw that he and Trent were doin the sa moves.

"When?"

"When I asked him if you liked danceing." He shrugged and kept danceing. "He said no, then he offered to each me some of hiss moves."

"Well, they look better when you do them."

He laughed and the song changed to a slow song. Trent took Gwen into a positon and they started swaying back and fourth. I looked to see Noah grab Sams hands and dance with her. Everyone was danceing. I looked at Cody and saw he was holding out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and he placed his hands on my hips and i put my arms around his neck. "I must warn you: I cant dance worth crap."

"Sure you can," He whispered back in my ear. "Just follow my lead."

Cody never tried to lead anything. He always asked me for permission or if I wanted to do something. Never has he even tried. And now hes telling me to follow his lead? I dont mind, I... kinda like it. Its a new feeling. "You should take charge more often."

I felt him smile, "But what if I want you to do something you dont want to?"

"Then I wont do it."

And its now aroudn midnight. All of us are still partying away! Trent is playing his guitar and im singing. "So we had a fun time, so now is over, let this party last forever!" Trent wrote the lyrics years ago when he felt like partying. But his voice didnt sound good for it, so I usually sing it. We finished and everyone clapped. Then I took the guitar and started singin, "Peices" by Sum 41. "I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it, I dont believe it makes me real." I finished and everyon gave me hugs and clapped. Then, about an hour later, we all left.

And now its 2 in da morning and Sam and I are screaming in the limo, "Lets punch captian crunch!" Trent, Gwen, Cody, and Noah were annoyed and trying to get us to calm down. And then we screamed "ROOOOAAARRR! LOOK! ITS A DUCKING DINO!"

"Ducking?"

"Yea, we're not alloud to say the F word, so its ducking." Sam and I said in usion.

They shook thier heads.

"Omigawsh, Sadie, look! Its a summer camp." I immatated Katie from the first season for no good reaon.

"EEE! Ive ALWAYS wanted to go to a summer camp!" Sam immatated.

The guys in the car just started at us.

"ROOOAR!" I screamed, making then jump...WHAT THEY DON KNOW IS THAT ROAR MEANS I LOVE YOU IN DINO LAUANGE!

THE END

Wouldnt you know it, Gwen and Trent walked in holding hands the next morning. And Noah and Sam were making out. Cody and I had our arms around each other.

I guess I should tell you who won. Tyler won. Yea, suppriseing, right? But, it doesnt really matter. And if I learned one thing from this expirence, its that the only thing you need to win is family and friends. So i really won, in my own way. Hahah, did I just say something serious?

Anyway, the thing I learned was that no matter how much you wanna win something, you cant win anything without your loved ones. Haha, again.

"Hey you!" Cody poked me in the sides, making me jump.

"Hey," I said, smileing. "Whats up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see your smile." He smiled at me, making me smile. "There it is."

We're at a party. Tylers party. As it turns out, Tyler and I got along great on the show. And he only invited the ones he got close to. Which was Me, Cody, Sam, Trent, Noah, Harold, LaShawanna, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsey(of course), Duncan, D.J, Gwen, and Beth. So im hangin out in the back of the party, watching TV. Tyler was playing last season episodes. And i probably looked full of myself, because I kept watching the episodes. Yea, i could be social, but really, the music in here giving me a headach and i dont feel like being social when i have a head ach. But other than that, TIME TO PAAARTYYY! "Whats up?"

"Just hanging over here." I said shrugging, "No that much."

"Why dont you come and enjoy the party?"

"You know, I think I will." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor... I dont dance. I cant, I choose not to. But something told me to let losoe and just party! Cody started danceing, and he is a pretty good dancer. I caught sight of Trent ad Gwen danceing together. And Sam danceing, but Noah jsut standing akwardly watching. I danced, copying Codys moves. "Your a pretty good dancer."

"I learned from Trent," He replyed. I looked over and saw that he and Trent were doin the sa moves.

"When?"

"When I asked him if you liked danceing." He shrugged and kept danceing. "He said no, then he offered to each me some of hiss moves."

"Well, they look better when you do them."

He laughed and the song changed to a slow song. Trent took Gwen into a positon and they started swaying back and fourth. I looked to see Noah grab Sams hands and dance with her. Everyone was danceing. I looked at Cody and saw he was holding out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and he placed his hands on my hips and i put my arms around his neck. "I must warn you: I cant dance worth crap."


End file.
